Red vs Blue: RWBY Chronicles
by UknownHero
Summary: Brother fic to React, Watch, Believe, Yikes. The Reds & Blues in one room? Fine. The Reds & Blue in one room with Wash, Tex & Carolina? Worse, but still fine. The Reds, Blues & the Freelancers stuck in a room with nothing to do but watch RWBY? Yeah, no so great. There's also the fact that they're all from different time periods doesn't help...
1. Chapter 0-5: Concept

This is a response to a review by . Now, I may have thought about it, I don't know, once, twice, 1234567890 times, so here it is. This is a quick concept chapter and this will be saved till the end of the fic I'm already working on. Let's say it's sort of the sequel to that_, but it won't be out until that fic is done_. I just want to emphasise that. Anyway...

Trailer'd

Legends...

Stories...

There are just too ma-hold on. Wait, stop the dramatic voice and shit. A-Am I seriously reading the same concept thing from React, Watch, Believe, Yikes?!

Well, I don't give a shit!

You are not the boss of m-what's that? He _is?_ Oh fuck... A-Am I fired?

No?

What do mean I have to do another one sooner or later, you pay me by the day!

I'M NOT COMPLAINING! J-Just l-let me, let me do my thing!

I narrate the freaking prologues and shit, that's why I'm here! You sat throught that whole fucking interview!

Hey, you don't have to bitchy about it! God fucking damn it... uh... crap, LINE!

I'm a sissy as-oh fuck you dude. Y-You know what? Let me just give it to you guys straight. Caboose finds RWBY DVDs and the Reds and Blues decide to watch them! Okay! There! Can I **fucking leave now?!**

Finally!

...Cockbites.

Red vs Blue: RWBY Chronicles


	2. Chapter 1:Worst Chapter Ever Of All Time

Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to the first chapter of RvB: RWBY Chronicles but I'll just be calling it RvB from now on. I know I said I'll be doing this after 'React, Watch, Believe, Yikes' but then I started thinking that this is a brother fic, not a sequel. So, I may as well start now than later when I don't have 10 fucking seasons to write up and right now, I need break from that fic for a while. I've been focusing on that way too much and I have some other fics I would like done, thank you. I'll state this in the next chapter. But right now it's time to reverse the roles and get the Reds & Blues to experience the awesome of RWBY! But they won't be the only ones watching…

Also, I'm going to do a lot of bullshitting right now because of an idea I borrowed from owlgirl16 (great reaction writer, by the way) so prepare for the reality-breaking!

New Game… Start!

Chapter 1: Worst Chapter Ever. Of All Time.

**(Season 10)**

It was a normal day for the Reds & Blues.

*Explosion!*

Well, as normal as recently crashing into an alien planet in the middle of nowhere, in a canyon in the middle of nowhere can get. Barely anyone survived the crash (which may or may have not been caused by certain passengers) and no one knew where they were.

They were stranded.

But it doesn't mean the Reds and Blues weren't up to their usual routines. The Reds were arguing about how fast someone should show up on the phrase 'On the Double' and talking about the most delicious punishment ever, the Blues (well, Tucker & Caboose) were being lazy or dumb while former Agent Washington was yelling at them to get back to work while he worked on something himself, feeling his inner-Church kicking in. And all of this was being observed by a cyan-armoured woman in a Scout helmet and metastable A.I with a Sniper Rifle on a cliff that had a cave. The only way out of the canyon. The A.I, Epsilon, Church, whatever you want to call him. He was just looking at the men that stuck by his side, even if he was an asshole. He remembered from the Alpha's memories of how the Reds & Blues started out as enemies he wouldn't hesitate to kill each other (and he knew that the Alpha secretly cared for Caboose, even though he annoyed the hell out of him and did "kill him" more than once) (AN: NO HOMO), to annoying bastards he could call friends and someone he could count on with his life. How they've come so far. That's why he chose the memories of Blood Gulch back at the Memory Unit. If he was going to die, he may as well spend it with good soldiers, even though they were basically copies.

And now, he was leaving with Carolina on a mission that could take years to complete.

"Yeah, still, I hate to leave without saying something. They deserve to at least hear goodbye." He tried to reason as he looked back at the Sim. Troopers. Hell, he was still amazed that these guys aren't even getting into the real army. They deserved to at least fake being real soldiers to other people,

"My mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother?" Carolina asked Church. She smiled when he started laughing,

"No, I don't think you ever did." He chuckled as he shook his head,

"She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid. And when she was she could only stay a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be. Something important to do. And when she left, she wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, 'Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now.'" She told the A.I as she looked up in sky, wondering if she was watching from above. Maybe with her father,

"Your mother sounds like a smart lady." Church said as he looked up too and gripped his virtual Sniper Rifle and smiled sadly, remembering how he let Tex finally have peace,

"She was, she really was." The Freelancer said with tears forming in her eyes, "Had terrible taste in men though." Church couldn't help but laugh before he went to Carolina, knowing what she meant,

"Hey, Church! Church! Come down here! We wanna show you something! Church!" Caboose yelled out, but only saw that he'd disappeared. He looked down stared at the glowing thing in his hand; he was going to ask Church what it was, "Church?"

"Hey, Caboose, you find Church?" Tucker asked as he walked up the Dumb Blue,

"Nah, I didn't find him." Caboose answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. He really wanted to find out what the glowy thing was,

"Well, where do you think he is?" Caboose only stared up into the sky and said the wisest thing he ever said in his entire life, he just didn't know it,

"I don't know, somewhere. He's just not here right now." He said as he walked with Tucker back into Blue Base. He was about step in until he thought of something, "Hey Tucker! Look what I found!"

"What are yo-IS THAT A DIAMOND!?" Tucker exclaimed as he snatched it out of Caboose's hands, "Dude, this could make us rich! Where did you find it?"

"Oh, I was walking around to find Church when this glowy thingy hit my head." Caboose explained, "It didn't hurt. I have a helmet. I miss my old one."

"So this planet can make diamonds in the sky!? Fuck it, give me a bucket!"

(A few hours later…)

"Hey Blues, whadda you all doing in the middle of the canyon with a bucket?" Sarge asked as he, Grif and Simmons walked up to Tucker and Caboose holding buckets above their heads,

"Oh, we're looking for diamonds." Caboose simply said as he dropped the bucket again, "They fall from the sky."

"Um, diamonds are in the ground, not in the sky." Simmons told them, his nerdiness kicking in, "Diamonds form fr-"

"Shut up, Simmons! We're on an alien planet. Anything is possible." Grif said as he taped a cone onto his helmet with duct tape, "Now show me the money, crystal-giving sky!"

"You boys look ridiculous." Sarge said, making Simmons smirk under his helmet, finally having someone on his side, "We should have a Sky Mining Facility, with robots! And pickaxes! Dangerous machines that'll kill Grif in a 5 mile radius! And I get 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of the profit!" This made the maroon cyborg to face palm and slump down. Then he noticed the purple crystal on the ground near Tucker's feet,

"Huh." Simmons said as he picked it up. Suddenly, it started to vibrate in his hands, "HOLY SHIT!" Simmons exclaimed as he dropped it on the ground,

"Hey! Don't damage it!" Tucker said as he dropped his bucket and picked it up, "It won't se-hey, why is it shaking?"

"Guys, I think we should throw that thing away." Grif said as he noticed the purple crystal starting to glow brighter, "If that thing explodes then I'm blaming it on Simmons."

"What did I do!?" The nerd exclaimed,

"You made it start shaking, so clearly it's your fault!"

"I only grabbed it! It started by itself!"

"Then why is it glowing!?"

"Uh… guys." Caboose said as he saw a leaf falling starting to slow down, "Something's…"

"Shut up Caboose!" The bickering Reds said,

"Boys, I know tensions are high," Sarge said, "But we should all stay calm and blame Grif for the crash and the purple crystal glowing."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Fuck you, what!?"

"Fuck you, sir!"

"Better."

"Guys…"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"Seriously, if any of you came here, none of this wouldn't happen!" Tucker exclaimed as he grabbed the crystal and started walking away, "Let's go back Caboose. This was a waste of time."

"Tucker…" Caboose tried to say as he noticed the dust being kicked up by Tucker's boots weren't settling down, "Something's…"

"Caboose! Shut up until we get back to base!" Tucker yelled out as the crystal started glowing even brighter, not noticing the world becoming frozen around them. He didn't even notice that Wash was mid-step as he was going to the group. But did notice that the crystal was glowing to the point where it was blinding. He dropped it and stepped back as it started glowing even brighter and started floating in the air, "What the fuck!?"

"Um… I don't that's a diamond." Simmons said as they all started stepping away,

"And I don't think you glow!" Grif exclaimed as he pointed towards his friend. Everyone turned to see that Simmons was glowing purple. He was about to say something but suddenly he exploded into purple dust, only leaving his guns, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"SON OF A BASKET!"

"Holy shit! Simmons just exploded!" Grif exclaimed as he started running around in panic,

"No shit, Numb Nuts!" Sarge yelled out, "There goes a good man. A man who,"

"Says yes to everything you say, we get it Sarge!" Tucker exclaimed, "But right now we have t-" The Tucker exploded,

"We're all going to die!" Grif exclaimed,

"Well, I hope you're next, Grif. It's been an unpleas-" Then Sarge poofed too.

"Caboose, if I die, you can have m-" Then Grif exploded, leaving Caboose alone. The Blue looked around noticed that he was the only one left that wasn't frozen,

"Can I explode too?" Cue Caboose glowing purple, "Thank you!" And then Caboose exploded, leaving Chorus frozen in time.

**(Season 5)**

"Tex?" Church asked as he saw the ship explode. He looked at Sarge and saw him standing there, staring into the sky. He glared at the Red but couldn't blame him. If Andy didn't explode the ship, then O'Malley would be free to rule an entire race and probably use it to enslave the human race. He just took a breath and started walking away, "Let's just go." He said with a grim undertone in his voice. When he was half way to Blue base, he looked back and saw his team still staring into the sky, "HEY! GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" Still no response. He just grumbled and stomped his way towards them, "Alright, show's over! Tex died! Would you guys go home already!" Church yelled. Still, no one moved. He just yelled out angrily and tackled one of them down and tried to shoot him/her in the head, only to miss. He threw away the gun and just punched the ground. He turned to see that he tackled Caboose and, "Huh?" Church ran up and looked at the statue like Blue. He turned to the others and touched Sister's head, causing her to tip and fall over. He groaned before flopping onto the ground.

"Fucking Wyoming!" Church exclaimed, 'His fucking helmet must have been on the ship and caused time to freeze somehow during the explosion! Then why am I not affected?!' Church thought as he pounded his fist on the ground, only to hit something not dirt. He looked at where he punched and saw that it revealed a purple glowing crystal. He narrowed his eyes and pulled it out of the ground, *Sigh* "At least I'll have some money, considering if someone isn't frozen." He muttered to himself. Suddenly it started to glow brightly. He dropped it and looked at it before he noticed that he was starting to glow purple, "Ah shit." And then he poofed.

**(Season 6)**

She didn't know how she survived. Or how the ground stopped getting closer. All Tex knew that the world was frozen around her. The last thing Shelia said was that the back was open so she cautiously walked up to it and saw that she was definitely floating in the air. The ship was above canyon, but Blood Gulch. It was actually pretty vibrant and it even had a sea behind Red Base, based on the colours of the Sim. Troopers there and was frozen as well, with one soldier at mid-point. She sighed and looked around. She stuffed Junior into an emergency teleporter and sent him to the nearest living relative, Andy was destroyed, Wyoming's helmet fell out of the ship and she was sure Sheila wasn't going to survive the crash.

"So I'm trapped on this ship until I'm dead, great." Tex muttered as she looked around the place, "Yep, everything is still busted." Tex sighed as she wandered around the surprisingly roomy ship. Debris was floating in the air she could even see a stray bullet being fired from a gun. It was weird, she wasn't used to seeing stuff frozen in time, "I'm not going to survive this, am I?" Tex said to herself as she looked out the window and saw Wyoming's helmet. She was going to jump out a grab it to deactivate the Time Distortion Unit when she noticed something glowing in a cabinet behind her, "I've got nothing else to lose." She muttered quietly as she opened it, revealing a glowing purple crystal, "What's this…" She grabbed it and suddenly she started glowing brightly. She was about to throw it away when she exploded into dust.

**(Season 10 Prequel Segments)**

She was sure she was going to die. She didn't know why Maine was doing this but all she knew that she was going to die.

But she didn't.

Carolina just stared at Maine's visor and felt, no, _knew _that he wasn't human anymore. He was traitor to mankind. She looked at the two A.I chips in his hand as he choked her, his grip not loosening up, but it wasn't getting tighter either. She didn't understand why he didn't throw her off the cliff yet but she didn't care. She wanted to breathe. With enough effort, Maine's hold on Carolina's neck was gone as she fell to the snow at the edge of the cliff. After sucking in some breaths for a few minutes, she put on her helmet and placed a Pistol at Maine's head, 'I could end this before he goes a gets the others.' The Leader thought as her trigger finger started to twitch.

But inside, she knew she couldn't do it.

He was a part of her team and there must be a good reason he done this. Maybe he was working with Tex or Sigma,

Sigma!

'THAT FUCKING SHIT!' Carolina thought angrily as she threw away the gun off the cliff in frustration. She knew Maine was starting to act strangely ever since she gave it to Maine and…

"I need to destroy it." She knew she needed to move fast as Maine could unfreeze at any moment. But she left her baton back at the Mother of Invention as well as any other weapons. She then spotted something glowing in the snow. She quickly dug it up and pulled the crystal out, 'This should do.' She thought as she turned it to its sharpest end pointing out, "I'm sorry Maine." She said as she started charging at his back. She didn't notice herself glowing and when she was about to stab where the A.I and Maine's spinal cord is, she exploded into purple dust.

**(Season 11)**

"Everyone together! We can do this!" Wash yelled as he fired his Battle Rifle, now having hope that they could actually make it. He was surprised that Tucker actually followed what he did in his training so he could get Freckles to recharge. And everyone was holding them off really well. Now all that they needed to do was,

"No. You can't." Wash was about to turn his head when he heard a gun being fired, he quickly closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, knowing that he couldn't dodge it. And waited.

For a good few minutes.

"Huh?" Wash opened his eyes and saw that the beam from the Rail Gun just stopped in front of his face. He quickly backed away and moved out of it's path. He stared at the frozen beam and turned his attention to the battle.

It was frozen too.

Wash fired at the frozen Feds and they just fell, dead. He looked around and found Locus at a vantage point. He quickly aimed down his sights and got himself ready to fire when he saw a purple glow, making him unable to aim. He felt a bit lazy considering that the world was frozen so he went to the source of the glow so he could get rid of it and shoot Locus. He found out it was just a crystal, "Hm. This doesn't look like it's a mineral from here." Wash analyzed. He was about to throw it away when suddenly he started glowing as well, "What the-" He looked at the guys as he felt some kind of energy flow through his body, "Go without me." And then he vanished.

**(Unknown Location)**

"Oof!"

"Ow."

"Fuck!"

"My tailbone!"

"Get off me!"

"Jesus Almighty!"

"Gack!"

"Ah!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Damn it!"

And thus the story begins.

Save Game… Quit!

Well that's done. Remember, put jokes in a PM or Review and list your concerns. See ya soon.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	3. Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?

Hey! UknownHero here and after putting it off for a bit, welcome to another chapter of the RWBY Chronicles! You know, I should change the title now that I think about it, considering that I have 2 other fics with the word 'Chronicles' in it and it starts to get repetitive. You know what; I'm going to set up competition. Leave a suggestion for a different title in the reviews or PM me. You will get credit for renaming this fic. Anyway, it's good to see that people are submitting jokes for this fic. Okay, now to discuss which season will this fic finish. Since there's only season and this is going to be a smaller fic than React Watch Believe Yikes, I think I'll stop there and start working on some other stuff, but I will update this on occasion when new episodes come out. Anyway, time to really start this. It goes through the same system as RWBY. 3 episodes per chapter but an extra 1 or 2 if it isn't exactly 3. I don't feel like doing the trailers as they're kinda hard to describe for me. Alright, Let's Play! Wait, I mean, LET'S READ!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?

(Location: Unknown / Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown)

The Reds & Blues have been through many adventures, many of them almost killing them or (in more than one occasion) actually got killed. But never their years of fighting against and with each other has this lead them to this.

Being stuck in a room with Tex & Carolina.

It was bad enough having one bitch that can beat them up but now _two _mean ladies that hate each other was a bit too much. Then again, they could probably take on Tex if their battle against her copies had anything to say about it. But they feared something even worse than them.

Landing in a locked room with Tex, Carolina, Doc and Donut.

"What the fuck!?" Simmons yelled from the bottom of the pile, "Who the fuck is touching my cod plate? Is Donut in here!?"

"Sorry." Said Pink Soldier apologized as he managed to get out of the pile of armour and limbs, "Hey, this isn't the ship."

"Ship?" What are you talking about?" Grif asked as everyone started to get off each other while he ripped off the cone from his helmet, some of their heads still spinning, "You weren't on the ship! You stayed behind a Valhalla with Doc!"

"Wait, didn't Wash give us coordinates to a planet through the radio?"

"Donut, the radio is busted." Tucker stated as he finally got out of the pile,

"Unless he's from the future!" Caboose exclaimed as he jumped off the pile, being the last one to teleport, "Where I have a new best friend, the magic stick was fixed and where Church came back!"

"What are you talking about, idiot. I'm right here!" Church yelled out as he pushed Sarge off him. Suddenly, he felt that something was wrong. He looked up to see Caboose, Tucker, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, someone with steel coloured armour and yellow accents, a teal armoured woman with a Rouge Helmet and, "Tex?"

"Church?"

"Tex!"

"Carolina?"

"Carolina!?"

"Wash?"

"Church?"

"Wash?"

"Church!"

"Caboose! Tucker!"

"Church."

"Sarge!"

"Sarge?"

"Simmons."

"Sarge!"

"Simmons!"

"Grif!"

"Donut…"

"Sarge!"

"Caboose!"

"Church!"

"Tucker!"

"Grif!" Someone else was about to say someone's name (AN: I lost who was saying which) but got interrupted by someone else landing in the room.

"DOC!?"

"Ugh… what happened…" Doc groaned as he held his helmet in pain, "I remember Grif throwing a Future Cube at me… then something else… uh…"

"Future Cube?" Grif spoke up, "What the fuck is a Future Cube!? And why is Church back!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Wash yelled out, shocking Carolina. Wash took a few deep breaths before speaking in a normal volume, "Alright. There's a lot of confusion right now and everyone is panicking. So let's calm down and figure this out." He said as he sat down on the ground. The Reds, Blues and the other Freelancers shrugged and followed Wash. After calming down for a few minutes, Wash start speaking again, "Okay. Now Donut, you said about a ship?"

"Yeah! You call us up on the radio and said to come over to you." Donut answered,

"So you were coming to rescue us? We're saved!" Grif & the Blood Gulch Crew cheered, apart from Church who had no idea what was going on,

"Yeah Donut. But that happened a few weeks ago." Wash pointed out, "You also brought Doc and Lopez with you and YOU TOLD THE SHIP TO LEAVE!" Wash yelled out that last part, still pretty pissed at the Pink Grenadier. Donut all saw his team and the Blues glare at him through their visors, even Caboose. He knew right then that he was fucked,

"GET HIM!" Sarge yelled as the teams got up and started wailing on him, even Wash. He still wanted a few more hits in. Carolina wonder what happened to Wash as she saw him kicking Donut's cod plate. Eventually, Tex & Doc got them off the poor man and settled down,

"Wait, for me it only happened a few days ago." Doc said as he started healing Donut. He was lucky that his Med-Kit was still on him, "You know you shouldn't have used my Medical Scanner as a weapon."

"Hold on, none of that stuff happened to us. We only crashed a few days ago!" Simmons said, "The only causality was Caboose's old helmet and many, _many_ crew members. How the fuck did we crash anyway? It was supposed to be a smooth flight and quick and the ship was brand new!" Carolina was horrified at the loss of an entire frigate full of people. Tucker, Grif, Sarge & Wash stayed quiet at this part though, feeling relieved that they had helmets,

"Yeah, what a tragedy…"

"People make mistakes. It makes us human."

"What's done is done."

"Maybe the ship wasn't as well built as we thought…"

"Hello! Where the hell am I during all of this!?" Church asked/yelled out. He swore, if he died in that plane crash…

"Oh! Um…" Tucker needed to stall for time. Church was his be- well, he was his fr- actually, now that he thought about it he is an A.I with a completely fragmented mind who's a bit of a dick. Either way, he needed time. Wash knew it too, especially with Tex & Carolina around, "Well, you kinda…"

"You went missing when we crashed. We just assumed you landed somewhere else." Wash partially lied. He did go missing, just not it was him himself, but since Epsilon was practically the Alpha now… The most Wash thought about it, the more he wanted to get a drink, "Anyway, Carolina. Where were you before we uh… poofed into here?" Carolina sighed,

"Maine went rouge and ripped out my A.I and was about to throw me off a cliff." Tex winced at the memory of seeing Carolina getting thrown off the cliff back at Sidewinder many years ago. She regretted that moment, the first time she ever felt weak. The Reds & Blues shivered while Tex was thinking, remembering their past experiences with the Meta, "Wash, what was supposed to happened to me?"

"You were thrown off the cliff and presumed KIA." Tex answered. Carolina couldn't believe it. She would've died. She will die. By her own fucking team ma-no he wasn't part of the team anymore. He may have been control by Sigma but she knew Maine was stronger than that to fall under control of an A.I. Suddenly, she remembered something and unconsciously touched the holster of her Grapple Gun, 'Maybe…'

"Except you weren't, missy." Sarge spoke up, relieving Carolina and surprising Tex, "Used that grappling gun of yours to save you from going splat and spent several years in hiding before recruiting us."

"Why the hell would I recruit you idiots?" The Lead Freelancer asked. Wash, she understood, but one of the Red & Blues teams from the Simulation Program? Her first impressions of the Sim. Troopers was that they were either stupid or lazy. And from what she saw from the orange one, both. Tex had to agree even though they killed Wyoming and herself. Twice,

"They're not bad once you get to know them." Wash replied,

"As if!" Church said, "Spend 8 years with them then I'll listen."

"Says the former Leader of the Blood Gulch Blue Team." Wash said with a smirk,

"Oh come on!" Church exclaimed, "Who replaced me!" Tucker and Caboose just pointed over to the man in steel & yellow armour. Wash had to resist laughing as he heard jaws hit the floor (or at least the bottom of their helmets),

"Wash, I knew you weren't the best of Freelancers but…" Carolina couldn't even finish that sentence, "Seriously Wash…"

"What happened to you Wash?" Tex had to ask. She curious from how Wash came from the bottom of the leader board to recovering A.I to the bottom of the barrel,

"Let's just say things have changed over the past few years." Wash said, "And people change." He then gave a quick glance at the Reds & Blues, "For better or for worse." Carolina, Church & Tex still wanted answers but they decided to leave it for now, "Anyway, Tex?"

"Before I crashed in the middle of some canyon." Tex answered,

"Wait, as in when your ship exploded?" Church asked in disbelief, "I was just there!"

"So, we have Carolina from way back in the past, Church and Tex before we all left Blood Gulch and us & the Blues from after the crash." Simmons summed up as he picked up the purple crystals from the ground, which the glows had faded, "And these crystals must have some type of new energy that allows teleportation through time and space! And from how we got here, these seem to be highly unstable. But these crystals could change the world of modern science!"

"Hey, hate to point to out to you but we already have time travel and teleportation." Tex pointed out,

"I mean more than a few minutes! More than just using teleporters! If we somehow harness the energy of this stuff, we could change the world!"

"Or use it to kill our enemies before they're even our enemies!" Sarge suggested,

"Wait, if we killed our enemies before they're our enemies, doesn't that mean that they're not our enemies in the first place?" Grif pointed out,

"Conception!" Caboose exclaimed,

"It's Inception, dumbass." Grif muttered,

"Guys!" Wash yelled out, getting the others' attention, "Who cares about changing to world! If we don't find out where or when we are, we're fucked!"

"Wash is right," Tucker said, "We can't spend anymore time in this place. We don't even know if we're just on another pla-"

"Uh… guys?" Doc interrupted, "You may want to see this." The group looked at each other before heading over to Doc & Donut (who was healed up pretty quickly). The Reds, Blues & Freelancers stared in disbelief, with Carolina the only one gasping.

It was a skeleton with a bullet hole in the skull, broken glasses, familiar decaying clothes and a Pistol, Carolina's Pistol, in his hands. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was the Director of Project Freelancer, Dr Leonard Church. 1000 years later.

Save Game… Quit!

Sorry about not putting in any RWBY episodes. I was going to start now but I realize that I can't place it anywhere as of now. The reactions will start next chapter, I promise!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
